Temodemo no Namida
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: ONESHOOT/ "Walau aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, walaupun ku menyukaimu, kau hanya berlalu didepan mata ku. Meskipun semuanya jadi begini, aku tetap melihatmu dari tempat ini. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku. Walaupun aku memakai payung pipi ku pun tetap basah, aku benar-benar tak berdaya". /Lestarikan FF 2MIN! /YAOI, NO EDIT! DLDR!


_TEMODEMO NO NAMIDA_

.

**Author by:**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Jung Taemin

Choi Minho

And other cast

**Disclaimer :** semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE!

**Genre :** Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Romance

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, TAEMIN POV/TAEMIN SIDE, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

**Summary :** "Walau aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, walaupun ku menyukaimu, kau hanya berlalu didepan mata ku. Meskipun semuanya jadi begini, aku tetap melihatmu dari tempat ini. Kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku. Walaupun aku memakai payung pipi ku pun tetap basah, aku benar-benar tak berdaya".

**A/N :** Seperti judulnya, FF ini Evil buat setelah ngedengerin lagunya JKT48 yang 'Temodemo no Namida' Pengennya sih jadi oneshoot tapi kalo ada yang minta sequel, monggo reviewnya ^_^ **BOLD is mean FLASHBACK**

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) .

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

**_Hujan rintik-rintik yang mulai turun_**

**_Aku pun menutup layar kisah ini_**

**_Bagai menurunkan layar warna perak_**

**_Itulah cinta pertama diriku_**

.

Annyeong… Jung Taemin imnida! Aku salah seorang siswa Shawol SHS, usiaku 16 tahun. Salam kenal! ^_^ Aku pindahan dari Jepang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku masih kelas 2 Junior High School. Saat itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya, seseorang yang membuat diriku jatuh kedalam perasaan yang rumit ini.

.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Im seonsangnim yang seharusnya membawakan pelajaran pada jam terakhir tak sempat datang karena sedang sakit, sedikit lega juga. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terkena hujan, dari ekor mataku langit diluar jendela kelas Nampak berwarna kelabu.

Aku menoleh, menatap namja yang menjadi temanku sejak aku pindah ke Seoul. Kim Kibum, orangnya sangat berisik dan terkadang terlalu berlebihan pada hal yang menarik hatinya. Meski begitu dia orang yang baik.

Dia ramah, penyayang, keibuan, dan suka memasak. Terkadang dia membagi bekal buatannya denganku, lalu kami bertiga –bersama Lee Jinki kekasih Kibum akan memakan bekalnya di taman belakang sekolah.

Kibum lebih suka dipanggil Key, katanya agar lebih unik. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat menyadari ia Nampak kebingungan. "Key hyung" kataku sedikit keras. Suasana kelasku agak bising, mungkin pengaruh siswa yang berebut ingin keluar lebih dulu dari kelas.

"Ne? Taeminnie?" Berhasil, dia merespon.

"Ada apa hyung? Hyung seperti orang yang kebingungan".

"Ani, hajiman.. Taeminnie, sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku pada Onew hyung.. Aku akan menemuinya di kelas, jadi kau sebaiknya pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula kau ingin melihat 'dia' kan?"

Key hyung tersenyum. Senyuman perih yang menyampaikan rasa simpatinya padaku. Apa aku lupa mengatakan kalau Lee Jinki kekasih Key hyung dipanggil Onew? Terimakasih telah mengingatkan J

Key hyung seperti kakakku sendiri, dia tahu semua tentangku. Tiga tahun bersama membuat kami saling memahami satu sama lain. Termasuk mengenai kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan. Kisah yang digantung dalam rinai hujan, ditopang oleh musim semi, dan dibalut sekuntum bunga Ajishai.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum simpul sebelum berbalik keluar kelas. Aku melangkah riang menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, tentu saja masih sepi kelasku pulang lebih cepat hari ini sedangkan kelas lain masih belajar di kelas masing-masing. Mungkin hari ini aku akan menunggu lebih lama, tapi tak apa ^_^ toh dengan begini aku sudah merasakan kepuasan tersendiri.

Kakiku sedikit menghentak saat menuruni anak tangga. Beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor menyapaku ramah, kujawab dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Akhirnya gerbang sekolah khusus namja ini mulai tertangkap retina ku, uuh rasanya aku sudah tak sabar melihat 'dia'.

Sedikit banyak aku menikmati kepindahanku ke negeri ginseng ini. Selain karena bertemu dengan 'dia', aku dapat mengenal Key hyung dan Onew hyung yang sangat baik padaku, dan lagi aku merasa 'hidup kembali' setelah berdomisili disini. Mengembalikan harapan yang mulai berada diujung senja tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kaki ku telah membawaku menuju sebuah persimpangan. Jika berjalan lurus aku hanya harus melewati satu blok untuk menuju rumahku, tapi seperti biasa aku akan lebih memilih berbelok ke kiri. Melewati lima blok untuk menuju ke rumahku, di blok ketiga lah aku akan berhenti. Menunggu 'dia' di persimpangan jalan.

Sampai.

Aku bersandar pada tembok dibelakangku, memasang _earphone nircabel _di telingaku. Ah… Lagu yang ku suka dari idol group asal Jepang. Temodemo No Namida dari AKB48.

Aku tersenyum.. Sedikit banyak merasa kesal saat salah satu baitnya seolah menyindirku.

Melakukan hal yang sama setiap pulang sekolah, aku terus menunggu di jalan kedua menuju rumahku ini.

Nafasku tercekat saat sesosok namja melintas dihadapanku. Sosok yang bahkan tak melirikku sedetikpun. Namja itu, 'dia' telah datang! Oh Tuhan.. Ingin ku panggil namanya, namun suaraku seolah lenyap. Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Sakit

Rasanya menyakitkan saat melihat sosok yang kau sukai berada di hadapanmu namun kau bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk menyerukan namanya, memanggil, atau sekedar bertegur sapa.

Dialah Choi Minho. Seorang namja bertubuh menjulang dengan postur atletis dan wajah tampan, matanya bulat besar dan memiliki garis tegas, suaranya bass terdengar _manly _bahkan saat ia hanya mendehem samar.

Sosok yang telah merebut hati dan seluruh perasaanku. Sosok yang sayangnya tak dapat kucapai karena kebodohan akan ketakutanku sendiri.

Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Ia begitu _perfect _dengan segala kesempurnaan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, sementara aku hanya seorang namja biasa. Bukan yeoja cantik bertubuh sexy.

Tubuhku kurus dan pendek, rambutku lebih mirip mangkok menurutku (MV Hello kostum hitam) dengan warna almond yang tidak terkesan sexy sama sekali L. Mataku tidak doe seperti Kaa-san ku, Jung Jaejoong.

Mataku malah terlihat agak sipit, tapi tidak tajam seperti mata musang Tou-san ku Jung Yunho. Iris almond ku tidak menarik sama sekali. Memang apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Jung Taemin? Wajah cantik porselen seperti Jung Jaejoong? Atau wajah tampan seperti Jung Yunho? Aku hanya namja biasa!

Sementara dirinya terlalu sempurna untuk diriku yang biasa-biasa ini. Sosok yang mampu memberikanku semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupku, sosok yang membuatku merasa terlahir kembali.

Pandanganku memburam. Sial, air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Aku menengadah, mencoba mencari setitik cahaya diantara hamparan lembayung yang kelabu. Nihil, seperti harapan untukku mendapatkan Minho.

Tes

Ces

Zrasshhh….

Aku memejamkan mataku, masih menengadah. Kubiarkan liquid itu menyusuri permukaan wajahku, bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan yang memberi pijakan lembut pada permukaan kulit wajahku.

Suka, aku sangat suka saat hujan turun. Seolah dapat melepaskan beban dengan menghempaskan tetesan demi tetesan itu ke permukaan bumi, aku juga merasa bebanku seolah terangkat saat melihat rinai hujan maupun berada diantara mereka.

Aku menunduk. Menatap sosok mungil yang Nampak lesu diterpa tetesan hujan. Ia Nampak lemas dengan beberapa bulir air hujan yang tertinggal di kelopaknya.

Bunga Ajishai mungil itu seolah turut menangisi kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan, aku tersenyum miris mengulang ingatan pada tiga tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**"Minnie-kun, tolong antarkan kue ini kerumah Oji-san mu di blok M5. Jaraknya dekat, hanya sekitar dua blok dari sini"**

**"Ha'i Kaa-san!" Aku tersenyum. Mengangguk saat Ibu memberitahu alamat pamanku.**

**Aku berjalan menyusuri gang demi gang yang ku lalui. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku berada di Seoul, aku dan orang tuaku baru tiba pagi tadi. Karena lumayan fasih berbahasa Korea dan membaca ****_Hangeul_**** aku menatap awas beberapa papan reklame kedai yang mungkin bisa kujadikan penanda jalan pulang.**

**Bagaimanapun aku baru pertama kali kesini. Tersesat bukan hal yang mustahil untuk bocah berusia 13 tahun sepertiku kan? **

**Aku menatap bangunan berlaantai dua dihadapanku. Kucocokkan alamat dalam ****_note _****dari Kaa-san, dapat! Segera saja aku memasuki rumah minimalis bergaya ****_Chinese _****itu.**

**,**

**Aku berjalan pulang dengan santai. Beberapa hari lagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan mencarikanku sekolah baru dengan bekal surat pindahan dari sekolah lamaku di Edo, Jepang.**

**Saat tiba di persimpangan blok M5 sebuah sosok mungil menarik ragaku untuk mengamatinya. Sosok mungil berwarna cokelat –terkena debu jalanan yang Nampak dekil.**

**Kelopaknya telah kusut. Ia hidup dibawah tiang lampu tepat di persimpangan jalan, kuraih sebotol air mineral dalam ****_paperbag _****yang diberi Oji-san.**

**Sedikit demi sedikit kutuangkan air mineral tersebut padanya. Mulai dari kelopak, putik, daun, pangkal, hingga akarnya. Aku sedikit melirik langit yang Nampak cerah. Aneh, kenapa sekuntum bunga Ajishai yang seharusnya hanya ada di Jepang dapat tumbuh di tempat se-tak lazim ini.**

**Klontang**

**'Eh?'**

**Aku berbalik saat mendengar suara kaleng yang ditendang. Sosok tubuh menjulang dengan seragam sepak bola terlihat olehku. Aku menatapnya dalam, tapi ia hanya memandang sekilas lalu membuang muka dan berlalu.**

**Sosok itu, namja jangkung itu, Choi Minho. Sejak saat itulah aku jatuh dalam pesona seorang Choi Minho, namja yang melalui jalur kedua untuk kerumahku setiap pulang sekolah. Namja yang membuatku rela berjalan jauh saat pulang sekolah.**

**.**

Anehnya, aku tidak pernah menemui sosoknya melalui persimpangan blok M5 itu saat pagi hari jika hendak kesekolah. Pernah aku mencoba menunggunya hingga akhirnya aku kesiangan, namun sosoknya tetap tak Nampak.

Akhirnya aku hanya menunggu sosoknya setiap pulang sekolah, di persimpangan jalan tempat bunga Ajishai itu tumbuh. Setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri menyirami bunga itu, hingga tiga tahun lamanya. Bunga itu tak bertambah besar, namun juga tak kunjung layu dan mati.

Sama seperti kisah cintaku. Hubunganku dan Minho tak kunjung berkembang, tapi aku tak juga menyerah untuk tetap mencintainya. Meski berbeda, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa memiliki nasib yang sama dengan sekuntum Ajishai di persimpangan tersebut.

Aku sangat mencintai sosoknya yang tak acuh padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu ingin melihat dirinya setiap waktu. Hingga tanpa sadar akhirnya keinginan untuk melihatnya sepulang sekolah bukan lagi menjadi suatu kebiasaan, melainkan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan.

Aku tahu ini terdengar menyedihkan saat dia bahkan hanya berlalu di depan mata ku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, tetapi ini saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Asalkan dapat melihat wajahnya, meski hanya sekilas saat berpapasan di jalan tidak masalah bagiku.

.

.

"Minnie-ah kenapa kau basah kuyup chagy?" Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara lembut eomma menyapa pendengaranku.

Tersenyum simpul seperti biasa, aku meraih selembar handuk kecil yang disodorkan eomma. "Ne, tadi aku tidak sempat berteduh. Hujan datang saat aku hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumah, kupikir sebaiknya langsung pulang saja".

"Dasar.." Aku hanya sumringah saat eomma mengacak gemas surai almond ku.

"Hmm… Anak appa sudah pulang nee nae BooJae?"

"APPA!" Aku memekik senang saat suara bass itu terdengar, kuraih tubuh kekar appa ku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kapan appa datang dari Thailand? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Aku memasang wajah cemberut, appa tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa hujan-hujan sayang? Kau tahu kan kemarin kata Park uisanim kondisimu kembali tidak stabil". Appa mendekapku erat, menyampaikan perasaan kasihnya yang tak terbendung.

Aku bisa apa? Hanya tersenyum miris seperti biasa, aku membalas pelukannya. Aku memang menyedihkan. Hidupku, kisah cintaku, semuanya mengundang rasa kasihan orang lain untukku.

Aku tak suka dikasihani, aku benci itu! Tetapi inilah hidupku. Setidaknya setitik warna hadir dalam hidupku setelah selama ini hidup dalam kesemuan, Choi Minho hadir membawa warna dan perasaan baru dalam hatiku.

.

"Taeminnie… Besok appa akan mengantarmu kesekolah arra? Pulangnya juga akan appa jemput"

"Ne?!" Kunyahanku terhenti saat appa tiba-tiba membuka suara. Kuraih segelas air mineral disisi ku sebelum menatap appa dengan tatapan protes.

Appa sedikit melonggarkan dasinya sebelum kembali mengoleskan selai _redberry _ke atas roti nya. "Park uisanim meminta appa untuk bertemu dengannya sayang. Ia bilang ada suatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan pada appa mengenai kau dan kakakmu, Jung Jonghyun".

Pandanganku sedikit memburam saat nama itu terucap dari bibir hati appa. Jonghyun hyung, semenjak kami pindah ke Seoul dan Jonghyun hyung juga dipindahkan ke Seoul's Centre Hospital kami jadi sangat jarang bertemu.

Kami pikir akan ada keajaiban saat appa memutuskan kembali ke negeri orang tuanya, namun semuanya tetap statis. Keluarga kecil kami yang Nampak bahagia, tetap terjebak dalam pusaran penderitaan dan kesedihan.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan mengantarku kesekolah?"

"Itu.. Mungkin ada yang harus appa bicarakan dengan kepala sekolahmu"

Aku mengernyit. Untuk apa bertemu kepala sekolah? Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Appa terdengar seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, atau menyembunyikan?

"Yasudahlah.. Aku sudah selesai, appa ku tunggu di mobil" Aku bangkit, meraih ranselku.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat untuk keluar, lebih cepat berada di mobil berarti lebih cepat tiba disekolah, dan itu juga berarti lebih cepat melihat sosoknya di depan jendela kelas yang gedungnya berseberangan dengan gedung kelasku.

Ya, dan beruntungnya kelas kami berseberangan meski berbeda gedung. Tentu saja Choi Minho, sunbae ku di Shawol SHS yang telah berada pada tahun ketiga nya di sekolah ini.

Klap

Tubuhku sedikit tersentak saat appa langsung masuk ke mobil. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut. Aku hanya diam saat mobil yang kunaiki mulai melaju pelan.

Kaca jendela mobil sedikit memburam karena hujan yang mulai turun. Ku usap pelan permukaan kaca bening tersebut, hingga pemandangan di luar mobil Nampak jelas di penglihatanku.

Terkejut.

Aku berjengit saat melihat sosok Minho melintas di samping mobil yang dikemudikan appa dengan sebuah MV Agusta F4 CC, motor rancangan Claudio Castiglioni.

Baru kali ini aku melihat Minho saat berangkat ke sekolah. Ia naik motor, lalu kenapa selama ini ia selalu berjalan kaki saat pulang sekolah? Atau ini memang kali pertama ia mengendarai motor ke sekolah? Entahlah..

Ada yang aneh, dan aku tidak bisa mengelabui diriku sendiri. Tapi… Sudah sejauh ini, aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, aku tetap dapat melihatmu dari tempat ini. Meski tanpa kau sadari, cukup aku yang merasakannya.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Saat aku turun dari mobil tadi, appa juga bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolahku.

Ada yang aneh, dan aku tahu itu. Perlahan aku merubah langkahku, berbalik arah menuju ke lantai pertama.

Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Aku sedikit berbalik memeriksa situasi, menempelkan telinga pada permukaan pintu. Ku putar kenop berbentuk lingkaran itu, agak sepi namun suara appa langsung menyapa pendengaranku.

"Mohon bantuannya…"

Aku sedikit merunduk, mengendap-endap ke bawah meja rapat berbentuk persegi panjang. Samar-samar suara appa kembali terdengar, disahuti oleh suara tegas Kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi, maksud Tuan Jung. Anda ingin saya membuatkan surat pindah untuk putra anda begitu?"

"Begitulah, saya tahu ini agak sulit karena Taemin baru memasuki tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini. Tetapi… Ini juga demi kebaikan bersama".

Aku terpaku. Sedikit tak percaya mendengar lontaran kalimat yang di ucapkan appa, apa maksudnya semua ini? Pindah? Tapi kenapa? Dan kemana?!

Saat aku hendak keluar dari persembunyianku, kalimat selanjutnya byang meluncur dari bibir hati appa membuatku tertegun. "Dan tolong, usahakan agar surat itu jadi secepatnya. Mungkin kami akan pindah ke Jepang tiga hari lagi".

Degg

Sesak.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Pindah ke Jepang? Tiga hari lagi?! Dan itu artinya.. Astaga.. A-Aku akan meninggalkan Minho?

Pergi ke Jepang, tanpa kesempatan untuk bertemu Minho lagi? Tidak ada lagi wajah dingin Minho sepulang sekolah, tak ada wajah tenang Minho saat melamun menatap keluar jendela pada jam pelajaran, tak ada Minho lagi?

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, saya permisi".

"Sama-sama".

Kaki appa terlihat olehku saat keluar ruangan, sementara kepala sekolah turut mengantarnya. Aku keluar, dengan langkah sedikit bergetar menginggalkan ruangan itu.

Mataku memanas, ku jalani koridor sekolah dengan wajah menunduk. Menahan letupan emosi yang menyesakkan dada, aku lebih memilih berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Taeminnie…"

"Hyung…" Aku menerjang tubuh Key hyung yang muncul dihadapanku, meluapkan segala perasaan yang memenuhi angan.

"Hey, _what's wrong with you _Taeminnie?".

"A-Aku hiks… T-Tiga hari hiks.. lagi aku hiks.. akan kembali ke Jepang". Sedikit terisak menjawab pertanyaannya, wajah terkejut Key hyung Nampak olehku.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hyuung.. aku tidak bercanda.."

"T-Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Jung Taemin, lelucon ini tidak lucu sama sekali!".

"Hiks.. A-aku juga tidak tahu.. hiks.. Bagaimana ini hyung? Tiga hari lagi, lalu aku, Minho.. Aaarght! _I'm going crazy!_".

Key hyung memelukku erat, seperti enggan melepasku. Ia terisak, membisikkan kata-kaata yang lembut untukku.

.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat setelah meminta izin dari pihak sekolah. Aku pulang dengan terburu-buru melalui jalur yang tak biasanya ku tempuh. Setelah mengganti pakaian, dengan cepat kuraih sebuah payung saat langit kelabu Nampak olehku.

Besok aku akan pindah ke Jepang… Pagi-pagi sekali, jadi appa dan umma mulai mengurus segala hal termasuk membereskan barang kami yang tersisa.

Dan itu tandanya… Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bertemu dengannya, setelah hari ini tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi seorang Jung Taemin untuk melihat Choi Minho.

Aku berlari dengan cepat. Mengindahkan rasa sakit yang menghujam dada kiriku, sedikit lagi… Tinggal sedikit lagi…

Sampai.

Aku berdiri disini lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hujan turun semakin deras, untung saja aku membawa payung. Kulirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tanganku, sebentar lagi seharusnya ia sudah pulang.

Sebentar lagi-

–dia datang.. Dia berlari, dengan seragam klub basket yang basah kuyup. Astaga.. Aku berani bersumpah tadi ia sempat melirik kearahku! Tapi.. ia sudah menghilang diujung gang.

Hanya begini? Hanya seperti inikah perpisahanku dengannya? Tanpa terasa liquid bening mengalir dari sudut mataku. Hatiku sakit, jiwaku perih, percuma saja aku memakai payung.. Kenyataannya pipiku tetap basah dibawah rinai hujan.

Aku tidak berdaya.. Sudah selesai… Hanya sampai disinikah kisah cinta seorang Jung Taemin? Ternyata.. cinta memang tak selamanya berakhir indah, tak semua kisah berakhir dengan _happy ending right?_

Aku menyusuri jalan ini, jalan yang penuh kesedihan yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas tingkah bodoh Jung Taemin yang berusaha mengejar cintanya tanpa ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku berjalan seorang diri, berteman dengan rinai hujan… Rasanya aku tersesat dalam hatiku sendiri, perasaanku telah membawaku ke jalan buntu. Mungkin memang hanya sampai disini…

Benar… Mungkin memang ini saatnya bagiku untuk mengakhiri semuanya, perasaan kasih, sayang, dan cinta kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak diketahui seorangpun..

Aku sudah lelah akan segalanya..

.

.

"Taeminnie… Kau mau kemana sayang? Kita akan berangkat ke _airport _setengah jam lagi"

"Hanya sebentar eomma… Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan…"

Aku berlari dengan tergesa keluar rumah. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan appa yang menyerukan namaku.

Persimpangan jalan, hanya tempat itu yang ingin ku tuju.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah… aku berjongkok, membelai lembut kelopak rapuh bunga Ajishai yang selalu menemaniku. "Hey.. Terima kasih atas tiga tahun ini.. Ku harap kau bisa tetap hidup dan tumbuh di tempat ini.."

Aku sedikit iba saat melihat kelopaknya yang agak layu, wajar saja. Bunga Ajishai sangat suka akan hujan seperti diriku, mereka bagaikan hanya memejamkan mata saat hari cerah seperti saat ini.

Aku menatap langit, mencoba mencari setitik kelabu di atas sana, namun nihil. Mendung telah menjauh di langit timur Seoul, apa Minho tidak suka hujan?

Aku tersenyum miris, menyiramkan sebotol air mineral pada 'sahabatku' ini. Sebelum menyisipkan sebuah amplop disisinya, aku tak peduli ada yang mengambil atau tidak… Anggap saja aku melepaskan perasaanku.

.

Kutatap pemandangan Korea yang dapat terjangkau retinaku dari kaca jendela pesawat yang ku naiki. Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkan negeri ini. Meninggalkan teman, sahabat, kenangan, dan cintaku..

Meskipun sesedih apapun, dan meskipun aku menolak sekeras Apapun, aku tetap tak bisa juga bertahan untuk menetap di negeri ini. Alasan appa terlalu kuat, dan aku tak berdaya untuk membantahnya lagi.

Biarkanlah… Perasaan ini terkubur dengan sendirinya.. Bersama dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku yang kutinggalkkan di negeri ini..

Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan dimana untuk pertamakalinya kita bertemu. Segala tingkah bodohku hanya untuk melihatmu setiap hari… Kenangan saat bertemu denganmu, akan selalu tersimpan di relung hatiku yang terdalam.

.

**_Walau sesedih apapun juga_**

**_Walaupun ku tak bisa juga_**

**_Suatu hari kau pasti kan teringat akan diriku_**

**_Seorang namja yang selalu berdiri di persimpangan_**

**_Dan dengan bodohnya hanya untuk seseorang_**

**_Tanpa mau mengungkapkan perasaannya_**

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh menjulang melintasi sebuah persimpangan dengan santai. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari satu hal..

"Dia.. Tidak ada disana ya?"

Ia menghampiri sebuah titik dimana seorang namja selalu berdiri disana, ia menunduk. Ditatapnya kelopak bunga Ajishai yang merekah, mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah amplop kecil berwarna _baby blue._

"Kau bahagia… Karena mendung ya?"

Diraihnya amplop tersebut dan aenyum tipisnya terkembang saat sebuah nama terlihat olehnya dibalik amplop tersebut.

**From : Jung Taemin**

Namja ber-nametag Choi Minho itu memutar arah, kembali berjalan menuju arah dia datang tadi. Dengan langkah santai dan siulan ringan, jejaknya mulai terhapus tetesan hujan yang bersenandung dalam pengharapan.

.

#plakk Apakah endingnya pas? Ataukah ada yang menginginkan Sequel? Mari member pendapat dan komentar ^_^ Mianhae jika Evil kesannyaq maksa, tapi tanpa review rasanya ff itu jadi seperti Super Junior tanpa Leeteuk oppa! Kagak bisa _come back _TT_TT #plakk

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


End file.
